


A Long Punishment

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You were being bratty because Bill was busy with other people, what happens once he has time to deal with you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bill fic ever written/posted. I welcome constructive criticism as I want to improve in any areas I can. I am hoping to continue writing Bill fics and Imagines, let me know what you think! I only use Bill Skarsgard’s likeness, the scenarios presented are fictional.

You had been a brat all day, from the moment you woke up you were feeling rebellious and wondering just how much Bill would let you get away with. You spent the day together, but in other people’s company, going from restaurants to meetings, all day you had been clingy and needy for Bill, but he was busy with other people. Around noon you started ordering drinks, after your first 2 Bill gave you a look that meant you needed to slow down. If you were smart you would have heeded his warning, but you were upset and feeling bratty. By 7:00pm you ended up at a house party of one of Bill’s friends, by this time you had drank 4 glasses of wine. When you arrived he told you not to drink any more, as he knew how low your tolerance was. Bill was pulled away by someone and was engulfed in conversation. You inwardly pouted. 

As you stood there you thought to yourself, ‘I’m an adult, I can drink as much as I want’, which was your first mistake. Your second was in thinking Bill was too busy to keep up with what you were doing at the party. By the time you noticed him watching you from across the room you had 2 shots of Vodka and were downing your 4th Gin and Tonic. You figured you were already going to be in trouble, so you stared back at him and downed your drink, not breaking eye contact for a second. He continued to stare at you intermittently as he finished up a conversation he was having.

You couldn’t hold your gaze on him as his staring made you squirm and feel nervous, you turned back around to the bar and ordered another drink. You didn’t see him as he approached you, but you felt his hand on your lower back, it made you jump slightly. He slowly slid his hand up your back to your shoulder, his hand felt so cool on your warm skin. Bill leaned in close to your ear as he gripped your shoulder, “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing little girl?” in more of a growl than a whisper. You feigned innocence and replied “Nothing Daddy, just having a drink, or two, or three”. And gave him the sweetest smile you could. He smirked back at you and said “I hope you know what you’re doing Princess” he kissed your head and left you. You were expecting a fight from him or for him to threaten you with some punishment, but he just walked away continuing conversations with people at the party. You didn’t like that he ignored you so if he wasn’t going to punish you then you were going to continue drinking.

You woke up the next morning feeling like complete shit. You had vague memories of vomiting and walking/being carried to the car by Bill. You rolled over to find he had already gone but there was some water and aspirin on your nightstand. You took the pills and proceeded to text Bill apologizing for last night:

-Hey, I am so sorry about last night.

‘Why did you have to drink so much?’ you thought to yourself.You waited and waited, but no response. You took a shower to try and help the headache and general awfulness you were feeling. When you got out of the shower you had one message from Bill:

-You will be.

Your heart skipped a beat and a pool of anxiety filled your stomach, you didn’t know what to expect but it would not be good. You knew there would be no reason to text back begging for forgiveness, you had made your bed now you had to lie in it. You spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, hoping that if Bill saw how much you had done he would take it easy on you, though the probability of that was most likely zero. Your phone buzzed, it was a text from Bill:

-Naked, bedroom, now.

You did as you were told and ran upstairs, you stripped out of your clothing and sat on the bed waiting. You waited for what seemed like forever, you finally heard the front door open and close. Your heart pounded as you heard his footsteps get closer and closer to you. You heard each agonizingly slow step up the stairs, and him approach the bedroom door. He walked in the bedroom and you stood up, he said nothing but pointed his finger at you and motioned for you to sit back down. You did as you were instructed. You watched as he walked around the room, you felt so small and ashamed of what you had done. He continued to say nothing and removed his tie and belt, laying them on the bed next to you.

“I’m really sor…” you attempted to apologize but he had instantly grabbed onto your throat before you could finish. He leaned in close to your face, “I don’t give a shit about your apologies little girl, you were practically begging to be punished all day long yesterday, but we were busy. Now I have all the time in the world to give you exactly what you need.” “Now, get on your knees and bend over the bed.” You hesitated, trying to figure out what to say but he interrupted your thoughts, “I will not tell you again, you want to act like a brat you will get treated like one”. He grabbed your hair and forced you onto the floor and bent you over the bed. You usually loved when he was so forceful and dominant with you, but you genuinely felt bad for the way you acted and just wanted to apologize.

Bill leaned over and trailed a finger down your spine, reaching down between your thighs he gently rubbed you. “So wet for me already little girl, I bet you wish I’d slide my fingers into you, filling you, making you wetter” his voice was low and made you shudder with excitement, he continued to tease you, rubbing you but not letting his fingers move into your opening. A small moan slipped through your lips as he continued his torture. “But bad little girls don’t get what they want” he instantly removed his fingers leaving you wanting, you whimpered a little, missing his touch. Bill grabbed the belt and tie sitting next to you, “now, I can punish you with this” he showed you the belt, “or this” he placed the tie in front of you. “Choose.” He said demanding. You weren’t sure what to expect, but obviously the tie wouldn’t be near as bad as the belt, right? “The tie Daddy” you whimpered. Bill smiled and leaned close to your ear, “I know what you’re thinking, and how wrong you are little girl”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your long awaited punishment from Bill after misbehaving.

Bill grabbed your arm and stood you up. He took both of your hands in one of his as he tied a very tight knot with his tie around them. You started to think that maybe you would have been better off getting spankings from the belt, it would have been done and over, but with the way Bill was looking at you it seemed as though choosing the tie was only going to prolong your punishment.

“Get on the bed. Now.” He demanded.

You climbed onto the bed, struggling, because crawling with hands tied together is a more difficult task than you would have imagined. Once you reached the top of the bed you sat up against the headboard awaiting further instruction. Bill stood at the end of the bed watching you, he slid his shoes off and slowly climbed onto the bed with you. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you down towards him, forcing you to fall flat on the bed. He straddled your body making his way up to your hands, you could see the bulge in his pants growing as he was tying you to the headboard. At that moment you remembered, you hadn’t had sex with Bill for 2 days, something which was a rarity for you since you started dating. You bit your lip at the thought, wishing you hadn’t misbehaved because by now you probably would have been fucked into oblivion. When he finished he sat back on his knees, his eyes moving hungrily over your naked body.

“Aw, look at my princess, naked and all tied up for daddy.” He said as he smirked. 

He backed off the bed, his eyes never breaking away from yours. He stood at the end of the bed and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, he shrugged it off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. Normally you’d be enjoying the show, but the anticipation was killing you and you were already so wet for him. Bill climbed back onto the bed, grabbing your ankles and spreading your legs wide apart.

“Aw, my poor little girl is so wet for me” He spoke in a mocking tone.

“Please daddy, touch me?” You said, which came out more of a whimper than you wanted.

“Do you think you deserve my touches princess? Because I’m not so sure you do.” He said as his hands gripped your thighs, just above your knees.

Bill started to run his hands up and down your thighs, slowly, staring at you with those big green eyes.

“I want you to touch me daddy, please?” You begged, hoping he would take pity on you.

You started to pull on your restraints as the tie dug into the skin on your wrists.

“Ok princess” He replied, a wicked grin spread across his face.

He tightened his grip on your thighs, moving upward, gliding his hands up, he reached your center bringing his face so close you could feel his breath. Your heart pounded, waiting for him to do something, anything, as long as he was touching you. Your eyes were fixed on him and his on you, you waited for what seemed like an eternity, his breath the only thing you felt over your center. Finally he dove in, licking and kissing you, he made his way up to your clit, you bucked your hips up, he moved his hands to grip your hips holding you still as he continued his torture. Bill was pressing your hips down onto the bed as he devoured you hungrily. This was not at all what you expected, you thought he’d leave you waiting forever, teasing you, maybe he wasn’t as mad at you as you thought? Maybe your pleas made him reconsider the punishment?

Just as that thought entered your head, he stopped. Bill hovered his mouth over your opening, breathing hot heavy breaths.

“N-No, daddy please don’t stop.” You protested, looking down at him.

“I’m sorry princess, I forgot to commend you on cleaning up the house today” As he spoke you could feel every hot breath on your clit, making you tingle.

“You did such a great job, dusting, mopping, and straightening everything up for daddy. Did you do that in hopes that I would take it easy on you princess?” Bill started running one of his long fingers lightly up and down your opening.

Every time he spoke he made sure to breath heavy onto your clit.

“Yes daddy, I wan…” Before you could finish your sentence he had shoved two fingers inside your wet center and returned his mouth to your clit.

He licked and suck on your clit as his fingers curled to reach your G-spot. You moaned loudly, moving your hips, your orgasm building up, closer and closer to the edge. As you were nearing your release Bill stopped, removing his fingers from you and returning his mouth to hover over your clit.

“What was that little girl, you were going to say something before I so rudely interrupted you?” He asked.

You started to squirm and pull on your restraints, hoping to get free.

“Are you getting frustrated with my behavior princess?” He said sarcastically.

“P-Please daddy, I’m sor…” You whimpered. Bill dove in again, shoving three fingers inside your aching center, latching his mouth onto your clit as he began his torturous movements again.

You were soaking wet, so close to release but kept being denied. You then realized, this was your punishment, Bill would bring you close to the edge then stop, he was going to keep you from finding your release. You weren’t sure how much more you could take.

Between moans and gasps, as Bill finger fucked you and licked your clit with a ferocity, you managed to say “B-Bill, p-please I’m sorry.”

You pulled on your restraints, wanting, needing to be free of this torture. He continued his movements, bringing you closer to the edge, you hoped maybe this time he would let you find your release. He stopped again.

“You can beg all you want princess, you misbehaved and you’re going to take your punishment” Bill said as he started to slowly move away from you.

As he moved back off the bed, he gave your swollen clit a small smack, sending a shock through your body. You gasped and pulled on your restraints again. Bill stood at the end of the bed and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his hardened cock. He climbed back onto the bed and sat between your legs. He grabbed his cock and stroked it, up and down, you watched as beads of pre-cum spilled out. He leaned down, placing the tip of his cock at your opening, rubbing it up and down your wet center.

“Tell me princess, who do you belong to?” He asked as he continued rubbing his cock against you.

“Y-you daddy, only you.” You whimpered.

“That’s fucking right princess” He growled as he slammed into you without warning.

He began fucking you hard, he slammed into as deep as he could, thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Your climax was building up, so close. Bill felt you start to shake and tighten around his cock.

Bill wrapped his long fingers around your throat and leaned in close, “This is my fucking pussy and I say when you come little girl” He growled.

It was too much, your clit ached, your arms hurt from being tied so tight, Bill was being ruthless, he continued to fuck you hard and rough, his one hand gripping your thigh and the other around your throat. Tears began to come to your eyes.

Just as you were about to cry out asking Bill to stop, “Come princess, come right fucking now” He said through gritted teeth.

His words were your undoing, one more thrust deep inside you and your orgasm slammed into you. Your body began to shake, feeling pleasure wash over you, intense and unwavering, you tightened around Bill’s cock making it harder for him to move. Bill continued to pound into you hard, until he found his own release.

“Oh fuck princess” he groaned as his cock spasmed inside you.

Bill stayed inside you for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. You began to come down from your orgasm as Bill slowly pulled out of you. He leaned up and untied your hands from the headboard, loosening the knot around your wrists as well. He brought your sore, imprinted wrists to his face and gently kissed each one.

“Such a good girl for daddy” He said between kisses.

Bill climbed off the bed, you sat up rubbing your wrists. He walked over standing next to you, leaned down and kissed your forehead.

Bill stroked your hair gently and said, “Next time you misbehave princess, you won’t come for a week.”


End file.
